ChanceCards Deck
A ChanceCards deck, also known as a random or fate deck, is a type of deck based around chance and randomness. The point of the deck is to challenge the player, as well as the fun of leaving things to luck. It uses very few cards that can be used with a predictable outcome. It is, in truth, a game mode as well as a deck. Cards 12x Quantum Pillar 6x Mutation 6x Skeleton 6x Reverse Time 6x Fate Egg 4x Fallen Elf Strategy Due to the unpredictability of the deck, there is no completely set stratedgy. The player is required to think on their feet. Quantum Pillars are used so that even quanta generation is unpredictable. They also provide a variety of quanta so that all abilities from any creature can be used. Skeletons are to be used mainly as tools for generating more powerful creatures using Reverse Time and Mutation cards. Similarly, Fate Eggs are, of course, supposed to be used to generate random creatures. Mutations can also be used to make more powerful creatures out of disappointing creatures hatched from egg, as can Fallen Elf cards. Skeletons and Fallen Elves can be used as ordinary cards to attack the opponent as well as create random creatures. Similarly, Reverse Times and Mutations should be used to postpone or destroy enemy cards. The player should use the limited variety of cards to their advantage by employing any stratedgy they can think of. This is half of the point of using this deck. It isn't exactly a competition deck. It isn't designed to be especially effective. It is simply used for the sake of fun and entertainment. Category:Decks Advantages *The deck is totally unpredictable. Unlike many decks, the opponent can not set up a counter-stratedgy. *Mutated creatures are often powerful. Furthermore, mutated mutations are often even more powerful. *The cards used are quite cheap, and can be used to generate very powerful and dangerouse creatures. Because of this, the deck can be very fast. Quantum pillars help this, as whilst it isn't garunteed that the correct quanta types will be generated, there will be many of them. later in the game, quanta is not a restriction of the deck. Disadvantages *The deck is unpredictable. The user can't use any pre-calculated stratedgy, as they don't know what they'll be using. *The cards generated are not neccessarily powerful or useful. *Mutations can cause a creature to simply be destroyed. It is therefore quite possible for a user to destroy their own side of the board. *Quantum Pillars mean the user of the deck may not neccessarily generate the required quanta, and so may not be able to play their cards. Discussion Do you use a Time or Entropy Mark? I think you often won´t get enough quanta to either play the Mutations/Fallen Elves or Eggs/Reverse Times. I would recommend to use Mark of Entropy and using Novae with some Time Pendulums. If you mainly want mutations, Photons could also be interesting (no cost) and you get your Reverse Times free as creature control. Luca04 (talk) 22:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Decks